


Ceremonies of Innocence

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-17
Updated: 2001-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki at the door, Kozue on the stairs. More is not said than is spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremonies of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally printed in Appendix A: The Anime Alberta 2001 Fan Fiction Collection.

It is Wednesday. Miki has piano lessons on Wednesday. He stands in the doorway, sheet music in hand.

"So?" Kozue strikes a pose on the staircase and leans forward, one elbow on the bannister, chin in her hand. "What do you think?"

Her uniform blouse is cut loosely. She isn't wearing her school tie. He can't help but see the swell of her small, firm breasts where the neck gapes. Her bra is black lace and satin and makes her skin look very pale and smooth.

"Of what?" he says carefully.

"My lipstick, silly," she says sharply. The pursed bow of her lips gleams moistly, coloured a startlingly bright red.

"It makes you look--"

Cheap.

"--older." Kozue's eyes are sharp and bright below languidly-lowered eyelids. She looks as if she knows something. As if she has a secret, a forbidden secret that belongs to the dark and arcane adult world.

She smiles slyly.

Miki, throat tight with something that might be loss and could be longing, looks away.


End file.
